User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Naomi Skyborn and Faldras vs Arabelle Dewleaf and Sybilla Seaborn
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Greetings! Well, the Arena has been a little... quiet this past year, hasn't it? I'm afraid that finding ourselves with a huge wad of money and little to no ambition, Hides-In-Barrels and I took off to the Summerset Isles for a long vacation. Anyway, now we're back and we're stinkin' broke and if we don't get some gold in soon, a big Orc bloke is going to have my legs broke so... Let's meet out lineup! Blue Team Naomi Skyborn A vampire mage, who is seemingly a well of magicka, Naomi Skyborn is the last surviving member of her family and a membr of the Justice Force or the... freedom squad or whoever those jokesters who thought they could take on Jagar Tharn called themselves. Naomi's boyfriend is also her slave! Who would've thunk it? Well, either way, I'm sure she gives a whole new meaning to the expression 'love bite.' Faldras Fernthorn Faldras is a poet... and he knows it. He's also a wood elf rogue, with a passion for drama, not stage drama, no no no no... I mean trantrum dramas and hiss fits. Let's hope that he can accept this week's result. We have a fearsome Blue Team but will they stand a chance against the opposing lineup? Let us find out, for in the yellow corner, we have... Yellow Team Arabelle Dewleaf An elf, who hated high elves... well, we have one thing in common so far, which is great! Apparently she is an Empress to be, marrying former contestant, Darius Stormblade! ... Wait, why wasn't I invited!? According to an unnoficial autobiography, written by Hides-In-Barrels, Arabelle, or Aras for short, set sail with Darius the Emperor and company through the Sea of Ghosts, making only one stop along the way at Northpoint. Along the way to Aldcroft in the Illiac Bay, a thirty year old flame rekindled itself between Her and Darius. How lovely, I hope that they've had their teary goodbye before she becomes a stain in my red room. HA! Sybilla Sea-Born http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_Legend_of_Nirn Sybilla is an Ash vampire, whatever one of those is when it's at home. Apparently she's a shapely girl with large breasts... Just getting all of the important information out of the way here. She is often cynical to those she doesn't trust or like. She also likes to study many forms of magic and is percieved by some to be hot headed, although looking at her, I'd say that her head isn't the only thing that's hot. Born on a farm... Hmm, so her name's a lie then, unless the farm was in the middle of the sea! Anyway, throughout her childhood, she was treated like a dog, abused and caged. What the hell are we a foster home? Why do we get so many abuse cases here!? Sod it, she eventually received a spell tome from a kindly gentleman who gave her the means to kill her entire family with the sweet, sweet combination of fire and bear fat... Oooh, actually, I'd better write that one down... After this, she set off, looking for magic training across High Rock and Skyrim and has now found herself to our humble arena. Here's hoping that she wins, so that she can visit me, up in my box... So, with that in mind, who will win in this returning romp? There's only one way to find out... Open the polls! ... Polls are now closed! Here are the results! Naomi and Faldras: 6 Arabelle and Sybillia: 1 Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena